


The Mortis Academy

by 1stBorn04



Series: The Mortis Academy [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, DCU, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ahsoka has a crush on Sam, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano Are Siblings, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMFs, Bisexual Anakin Skywalker, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack Crossover, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Katniss Everdeen, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Family Secrets, Force Bond (Star Wars), Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gen, Good Parent Ned Stark, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Monsters still exist, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Universes Colliding, Other, POV Multiple, Past Relationship(s), Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Dean Winchester, Secret Identity, Secret Organizations, Slow Burn Romance, Slow burn friendship, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars References, Supernatural (TV) - Freeform, Teen Angst, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, totally au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1stBorn04/pseuds/1stBorn04
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has been expelled from Coruscant High. Sam and Dean Winchester are living with their uncle until their dad gets back from Huntsville. Katniss Everdeen is trying to take care of her sister as best as she can. Tony Stark has given up on trying to please his father. Hermione Granger is tired of being ridiculed by her classmates at Elmont School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sets out to America for a fresh start. Arthur and Morgana look for an excuse to get out of Camelot and signing up to be exchange students sounded like a pretty good idea at the time. Jon Snow just wants to escape the all-seeing eyes of his spiteful stepmother and find out about his mother. And Oliver Queen is looking to have a good time.As friendships are made and lifelong bonds are forged, secrets are kept and exposed, and dark, old histories are unearthed. Lives are threatened and reputations are demolished. High school drama ensues as well as burgeoning romances and fierce rivalries. But at the end of the day, these wily teens have each other and with the problems they'll soon come to face, they're the only ones they need.See all of it go down in The Mortis Academy!
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Sam Winchester, Ahsoka Tano/Sam Winchester (slowburn), Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Dean Winchester, Anakin Skywalker & Katniss Everdeen, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Tony Stark, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Morgana Pendragon, Hermione Granger & Dean Winchester, Hermione Granger/Anakin Skywalker, Jon Snow & Anakin Skywalker, Jon Snow & Katniss Everdeen, Jon Snow & Sam Winchester, Katniss Everdeen & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Katniss Everdeen & Primrose Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen/Oliver Queen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Oliver Queen & Tony Stark, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Ahsoka Tano, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker, Tony Stark & Dean Winchester
Series: The Mortis Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030101
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on Ao3 so if things seem a bit shaky with the story, then you know why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue that takes place in the middle of the story and then the first 25 to 30 chapters are leading up to the events of the prologue. This is the first chapter where we see all of the main characters together for the first time.

<https://youtu.be/x6fB8KMUnz0>

Okay, how do I create a story with so many characters and chaotic lifestyles? Most stories usually start off revealing the origins of the main character or characters. They explain their pasts and explore their initial feelings right out of the gate.

THIS IS NOT ONE OF THOSE STORIES!

In real life, people don't get a happy ending unless they make it. They are also not guaranteed a happy beginning either if the Hellions of Hallowreign are anything to go by. Sometimes, life just throws them right in the middle of something crazy and leaves them to fend for themselves. And that is about to happen to you, my dear readers. So, strap yourselves in; we're going for a ride. 

* * *

"TONY, WATCH OUT!"

_BAM!_ It was too late. The punch from a meaty fist had found its mark: Tony Stark's face. Tony stumbled backward, blinking the wetness from his eyes. However, once he regained his footing he charged at his attacker. Unfortunately for him, his opponent was prepared and sent Tony crashing into the pool, but not before he could be dragged down, too.

While this was going on, Andy, Tony's best friend, was fending off two guys who were trying to get the jump on him. One of the goons tried to grab Andy's arms, as his friend threw a punch at Andy's abdomen. But before the guy could land the hit, Andy kicked him back forcefully, sending him flat on his tail. Then with almost inhuman speed, Andy headbutted the person holding him back and stepped on his foot harshly.

The man released him involuntarily and cried out in pain, while Andy wriggled out of his grip. Whirling around shortly after, Andy smiled wickedly when he saw that the boy's nose was bleeding and twisted in an unnatural angle. Then he Spartan kicked him in the middle of the chest, sending him flying into the wet bar.

On the other side of the pool, Jon Snow and Dean Winchester were fighting back-to-back against Joffrey Baratheon's band of teenage brutes. To say that the Bastard of Winterfell and the American Hunter were going toe-to-toe with Joffrey's crew would be an understatement. It was more like the boys were kicking their opponents' asses. Honestly, Dean and Jon were outnumbered ten-to-one and a few of the guys were twice as big as them and they were still winning.

Not twenty feet from where Snow and Winchester were standing, Arthur Pennington was being wrestled to the ground by Andy's old rival, Ferus Olin. Despite this, the blond heir was able to recover quickly and tackled Olin into the pool.

The entire time these separate fights were going on, teenagers were gathering around the poolside with their phones out, recording the events taking place. Andy looked back toward the pool and searched for any sign of Tony surfacing. Almost instantly, Andy caught sight of someone trying to drown Tony in the middle of the pool. And that someone was none other than Ramsay Snow of the Dreadfort.

Andy swore under his breath. "I'm always cleaning up your messes, Stark!" Then, he dove into the water and swam with lightning speed to his friend's rescue. 

At the same time, Jon and Dean had just finished making quick work of the Lannister-Baratheon crew and rushed over to Arthur, who was dragging himself out of the pool, cough and sputtering as he went. Unfortunately, Dean didn't get too far, before he felt a sharp pain shoot through his side as he fell to the ground. It was only then that Dean realized he had been kicked in the side and he choked on a gasp, clutching the side of his abdomen in pain. Before his mystery assailant could land another blow, Katlynn came to Dean's defense and used a series of quick and effective combat hand movements to take down the attacker. Then, she hoisted Dean up off the ground and helped him over to an empty chair before going back for Arthur and doing the same. 

While Katlynn helped the boys, Jon frantically searched for Andy and Tony but found nothing. Suddenly, Jon felt a hand nudge his boot as it grasped for the ledge of the pool. The sound of splashing filling his ears, as he looked down and saw Tony floundering and scrambling out of the pool. Quickly, he got to his knees and helped his friend out of the water and a few seconds later Andy surfaced as well. 

He moved to help Andy out of the pool, but before Jon could get him fully out of the water, he was dragged in by Ramsay Snow. When Jon resurfaced, Anakin was already collapsed on the ledge in exhaustion next to Tony, which sent a calming wave through his body. But that's when he remembered something crucial. In the next moment, he wrenched his arm out of the water a gazed fearfully at the charm bracelet on his wrist. His heart plummeted into his stomach. The white direwolf charm was completely soaked in chlorine water and ruined. 

"No. No, no, no, no!" He mumbled frantically. 

"Aw, what's wrong, bastard?" Ramsay chortled from behind him. "Did I mess up your jewelry?"

Jon closed his eyes and tried to keep a cool head to stop himself from trying to murder the Bastard of the Dreadfort. "Are you gonna cry? I bet your sister wouldn't; I bet she'd take it like a true wolf," Ramsay taunted. "Tell me, bastard, do you think Sansa would take me like a wolf if I fucked her, as well?"

Okay.

Now, Jon was pissed!

Jon's silver eyes were now fiery red and he all but threw Ramsay out of the pool and began to let loose a barrage of attacks that left Ramsay battered and bleeding. He continued to beat Ramsay like a man possessed, as the people around them looked on in utter terror of Jon Snow's rage. Having recovered from the blow to his side, Dean's eyes found Jon and he was immediately spurred into action and ran to pull Jon away from Ramsay. But alas, he was unsuccessful.

Eventually, Andy and Tony came to and tried to help Dean get Jon off Roose Bolton's bastard, but once again, they failed. Jon was no longer himself. He was a beast of raw, untapped rage that had been set loose upon his enemies the moment his family, his pack, had been threatened. At that moment, there was no doubt that everyone could see Jon Snow was a true Wolf of Winterfell.

He continued to pound his fist into Ramsay's face, uncaring about the pain he felt in his own bruised hands nor the audible sound of Ramsay's nose breaking like fine china. The blood splattering onto Jon's face did nothing to ease his temper. In fact, it seemed to encourage him even more and added to the menacing glare in his eye.

It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice call out his name from across the backyard that Jon finally relented in his assault on Ramsay. Hoping upon hope, Jon prayed to whatever god would listen that the voice he heard didn't belong to the person he thought it did. 

Unfortunately for him, the gods seemed to like seeing Jon suffer because sure enough, Ned Stark was standing on the other side of the pool with his jaw clenched and his face set in a perpetual scowl and a steely glower to match.

* * *

Now, let's pause.

So, this was all pretty cool, right? But now, you're probably more than a little bit confused. Let's go back to the beginning of this story to see everything leading up to this point.


	2. Chapter 1: Andy I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy gets into some trouble at school that ends up having severe repercussions for his future.

_Coruscant High, December 17th, 2004_

_Seventeen Days before the transfer..._

* * *

Life hated me!

First, my alarm didn't go off this morning and so I woke up late. Then when I finally was able to drag myself downstairs to get breakfast, I spilled coffee all over my Letterman's jacket and had to put it in the wash. Then, Ben, my legal guardian, ordered me to do all these errands after I got out of school, which isn't really that bad, I'm just running out of things to bitch about. Then, my girlfriend and I broke up during lunch because she wanted something that I couldn't give to her. And the cherry on top was me getting a low grade on my Physics exam that I studied my ass off for. So, when that bell rang to dismiss us from school, I was the first one rushing out of that classroom. However, before I could leave, I had to stop at my locker to pick a few things up. 

And it was at that moment that God decided to screw me over. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Orphan Ani sulking alone," a familiar, snotty voice rang out. _Oh, great!_ I thought. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before plastering a fake grin on my face and turning to face the intruder.

"Ferus Olin, how unfortunate that you are the last thing I see before Christmas break," I said sharply. "Come on, buddy, do you really wanna do this... again? You remember how this ended for you last time, right?"

"Oh, sure I do," Ferus replied. "It ended with you getting suspended and the principal warning you that if you got into a fight again, you'd be expelled." I narrowed my eyes willed myself not to hit him. The sad truth was that he was right. I was on schoolwide death-row with two strikes on the board. One more strike, and I'm toast. "So, that's what this is?" I realized. "You're trying to get me expelled from school? Why?"

"Because you ruined my life!" he yelled. "So, I'm gonna ruin yours."

I shook my head in disappointment. "You're crazy, man." Then, I closed up my locker and motioned past him to get to the door. However, before I could react, Ferus attacked me with everything he had, and at that point, well, I didn't have a choice, but to fight him.

* * *

There we both sat in Principal Yoda's office, yes, you heard right, awaiting our punishment and the arrival of our parents. We weren't making eye contact, but we occasionally glanced at each other whenever the other wasn't looking. He sat back in his chair and slinked one of his arms onto the armrest, while the other held an ice pack against his bruised head. I couldn't help but sneak a proud smile at my work, even if I was about to be expelled. Unfortunately, Yoda caught me dead to rights and called me out on it. "Something funny, is there?" he announced. I blinked and looked at him guiltily, and then shaking my head. "No, sir."

Just then, my phone chimed and I opened it up to see a text from my sister Ahsoka telling me that she and Ben were on their way. "My sister just texted and said they'll be here soon."

"Good," Yoda said simply.

Then, the room was silent once again.

I was terrified. Absolutely, without a doubt terrified! As I said earlier, I had already talked about how I'd gotten two disciplinary strikes and if I got one more, then I was going to get expelled. But that didn't even begin to cover my other big problem that was my foster dad, Benjamin Kennedy. So now I was worked up and texting my sister to stall Ben as long as she could.

"Your parents will be here soon, but before they arrive, I would like to hear the whole story from both of you," Yoda said suddenly.

We each told the principal our side of the story and by the time Ferus finished his side, our parents had indeed arrived. In all honesty, I wasn't paying any attention to what was happening because I already knew how this was going to end. I tell my side again, Ferus lies, I refute it with the truth and a snide comment, Ferus cries his fake crocodile tears and gets off easy, while I get expelled and publicly berated by Ben. At least... that was how I _thought_ it was going to go. So when our parents arrived, the principal explained the whole situation, and everything happened as it did previously.

However, I didn't count on Yoda bringing in the security camera footage from the hallway where the incident took place. As soon as Yoda said he had the footage with the audio recording, my heart stopped mid-beat, and so did Ferus's, I assume. The difference was, mine stopped from elation and while he froze in fear.

Was the universe or God really giving me a break? I sure hope so. After all the abuse I've had to put up with over the last few years, I deserve it.

So then, Yoda played the video and we all watched as Ferus's lies caught up with him. And while Ferus fumed angrily and his parents flushed in embarrassment, I lit up like a Christmas tree, uncaring if anyone saw me. Who gave a damn, anyway? I WAS WINNING! And I didn't care who saw it.

After the video clip ended, Yoda looked out to all of us, hands folded on top of his desk, and an unreadable expression on his face. "Well, as we just saw, it would seem, Mr. Walker was telling the truth," he stated. "Ferus, I'm assuming this is not your first offense, despite what you may say. So given the facts that I have been presented with and the multiple accusations against you made by Andy and other students, effective immediately, you are expelled from Coruscant High. Andy, you're off the hook."

At that moment, I really couldn't care less if Ferus's parents were in the room, or Ben for that matter, I shot up out of my chair and whooped loudly while pumping my fist up in the air victoriously.

* * *

"Mr. Yoda, we apologize for our son's behavior, but surely expulsion is too extreme," Ferus's mother pleaded. "And yet it's considered adequate punishment for my son when he was clearly the victim the entire time?" Ben retorted coolly. "It's not our son's fault that he feels threatened by your heathen of a child," Ferus's father snapped. "HEATHEN?!" Ben and I yelled in unison. "I'll have you know, Mr. Olin, that your son is a delusional, rotten, cruel, apathetic, half-witted, nerfherder who is too dumb to realize that I will always whoop his ass in a fight. Then again, he was probably dropped on his head as a child," I retorted. All the adults in the room gasped, but I couldn't find it in me to care.

"I am sick and tired of everybody blaming me and praising him! He's just a stuck-up, no-good douchebag who only cares about himself, and he blames me for all his problems. I wasn't the one who decided to ruin our friendship, he was. I wasn't the one who wanted to become enemies, he was," I continued, before glowering at Ferus. "You can get mad at me and push me away, get into fights with me all you want, asshole. But just know, the next time you try to make my life hell, it will be your last, I swear to God!"

Dead silence enveloped the room, as I stood up from my chair. "Thank you for defending me Mr. Yoda, but I don't think Coruscant High is the right place for me to attend school anymore," I said. Then, without another word, I turned and left the room.

Fan-friggin-tastic!

This was going to be a great ride home that's for sure.

As we all walked out of the office, I barely made out Yoda say, "A lot of potential you still have, young Walker."

OK. Whatever that meant.

* * *

Yep, I was right this was a shitty ride home. After we left the office, we drove straight home in silence. That was until we were halfway home and Ben decided to speak. "So, you've decided to go and insult Ferus's parents, and threaten the boy in the middle of the principal's office in front of everyone," he said as less of a question and more of a statement. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

He quickly snapped his head towards me in anger before glancing back at the road. "This is serious, Andy. They could report you to the police and you could be charged with attempted assault," he raised his voice. "Yeah, well, I don't care. My future was already jacked up before I met Ferus," I shot back. "I mean, so what? I'm just gonna end up a high school drop out anyway. Besides, why the hell do you care?"

_WHAP_ _!_ Ben whacked me upside the head with his hand. Every instinct in my body was telling me to hit him back, but I knew it would only make matters worse. That still didn't stop me from clenching my fists in rage. "Hey, stop it!" Ahsoka yelled at both of us. "I care because I'm the only person that doesn't want you to end up a failure in life!" he screamed.

"Ben!" Ahsoka snapped.

"Oh, please! You don't care if I end a failure or not. Plus, it's too late for that 'cause I'm going to another school where that dickbag won't be," I taunted. "Andy, cut it out!" Ahsoka shouted. "You know what?" Ben said. "What!?" I snarked. "You're grounded!" he said finally. "Aw, man. Now I'm gonna be forced to sit in the corner and think about what I've done. Waah, waah, waah. Boo-hoo!" I replied sarcastically. "God, I hate this family sometimes," Ahsoka exhaled.

When we finally got home, I bolted out of the car and ran straight into the house. Once inside, I went straight to my room locking the door behind me. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number; the number of the only person I knew would listen.

**"Hello?"** my friend said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Tony. We need to talk."

To Be Continued...

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages of the Central/Supporting Characters:
> 
> Anakin/Andy: 16 turning 17 (in January), Junior
> 
> Dean: 16 turning 17 (in January), Junior
> 
> Tony: 18 yrs. old, Senior
> 
> Katniss/Katlynn: 15 yrs. old, Sophomore
> 
> Jon: 15 turning 16 (in March), Sophomore
> 
> Oliver: 15 turning 16 (in May), Junior
> 
> Hermione: 15, Freshman
> 
> Sam: 12 turning 13 (in May), 8th Grade
> 
> Ahsoka: 13 turning 14 (in April), 8th Grade
> 
> Primrose: 11 turning 12 (in February), 7th Grade
> 
> Ferus: 17 yrs. old, Junior
> 
> Diana: 17 turning 18 [5000 years old] (in March), Senior
> 
> Dany: 15 yrs. old, Sophomore
> 
> Arthur: 15 yrs. old, Sophomore
> 
> Morgana: 16 yrs. old, Junior
> 
> Jessica: 12 yrs. old, 7th Grade
> 
> Brady: 12 yrs. old, 7th Grade
> 
> Lucia: 28 yrs. old, Headmistress of Mortis Academy
> 
> Obi-Wan/Ben: 35 yrs. old, CEO of Kennedy Law Firm & Shareholder of the J.E.D.I. Institution
> 
> Eddard/Ned: 38 yrs. old, Lord of Winterfell & Warden of the North
> 
> Lyra: 31 yrs. old, Instructor at Mortis Academy
> 
> Qui-Gon/Quintus: 43 yrs. old, Instructor at Mortis Academy
> 
> Johanna: 34, Instructor at Mortis Academy


	3. Chapter 2: Tony I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a call from an old friend.

Life for me was far from awesome. I mean, who would want to be in my position. I'm just like everyone else. Anyone can have what I got. People are always saying, "I envy you" or "I wish I had what you had" or something equally as pathetic.

Yeah, and sure that all my life, I've had a hell of a lot of money in my bank account, a few suits in my closet, and a string of one-night stands. OK, and? I know what you're thinking, "Stop bitching about your perfect life, Stark." Well, guess what? From the outside looking in, I have the perfect parents, perfect friends, perfect everything.

In reality, I've been crippling under the pressure of becoming the next CEO of Stark Industries. My dad is a gigantic asshole. Most of my friends are just in it for the money. I've never had anything close to a girlfriend and the only people who seem to give a damn about me are my mom, and my only best friends Rhodey and Andy.

They're the only ones that really understand me. This is sad when you think about it because out of all my so-called friends and family, only three of them care. And that's why when Andy calls me and he's asking if he can come over, I listen and say OK.

Okay, back to the story.

So there I was sitting in my mansion in Upstate New York, playing video games when my phone rang and it was Anakin who called. He was rambling for the most part and whenever he wasn't, he was yelling a long string of cuss words directed at Ferus Olin and Ben Kenobi. Somewhere in his rant, I was able to make out the words "expelled", "transfer", and "school". That's when I finally stopped his rant and told him to calm down and come over to my place.

About five or so hours later, because it is still a solid 300 miles from Coruscant, NY to get upstate, Anakin showed up. Based on the rage in his eyes and the disheveled state of his mind only a few hours earlier, I knew that I needed to break out the ELR (Emergency Liquor Reserves).

* * *

So there we were. A couple of teenagers drowning our sorrows in expensive booze. I was on my fourth glass of scotch and he was on his fourteenth-- yeah, you heard right, and damn his high metabolism-- when he finally reached the point where he was ready to talk. "So, what happened?" I asked. "Same thing as what's been happening since the accident," Andy deadpanned. I immediately caught on to what he meant and laughed dryly, "Damn you, Ferus Olin. He just doesn't quit, does he?"

Anakin hummed and took a swig of his drink. "That's not all. To make it worse, Obi-Wan grounded me for three months!" he snapped. "Woah. That's harsh, even by his standards! I mean, wasn't Ferus the one that started the whole thing?" I sympathized. "Duh, but does he get punished? No!" he refilled his glass with the brown colored alcohol. "I swear, man. The entire system is rigged."

I huffed in agreement and we clinked our glasses together. "Wait. So if you're grounded, are you even allowed to be here?" I said in realization. "Nope," he added extra emphasis on the "p". I smiled genuinely at my friend's impertinence, "You really don't give a damn anymore, do you?" "No way!" Andy scoffed. "Honestly, I'm just surprised that I didn't get the brunt of the punishment again, even if I'm still getting transferred." "Well, did Ben say what school you're gonna be transferred to?" I inquired. "Yeah. He said I'm going Hallowreign High," he responded.

"Wait, my school?"

He nodded.

Seeing as he was no longer in the mood for talking about today's events, I decided to lighten the mood with a different topic of conversation. "Well, it's the weekend before Christmas break." "Yeah, so?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes at him. "So, other than inciting your foster dad's wrath, what do you plan on doing for the break?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna be working at the mechanic shop," Andy shrugged. I nearly choked as I finished off my glass. He gave me a worried look as I coughed raggedly. He patted me on the back making me spit out the rest of my drink. "Dude, what the hell?" he exclaimed. Once I calmed down and caught my breath, I looked at him like he just killed my puppy. "You have two weeks off for the break and you're gonna waste it in the friggin' mechanic shop? Oh, I don't think so." "Well, too bad. You don't get to choose," he remarked.

"Uh, yeah, I do. At least this time I do," I smirked. Andy just narrowed his eyes at me threateningly, which was met by my world-class grin. Already I could see his resolve starting to break. After a few more minutes of this going on, he broke eye contact and sighed in defeat. "What did you have in mind?" he said despondently. "Glad you asked. So, I was thinking this: Day 1, go downtown to this new club on 6th to, you know, scope the place out, and before you ask, I've already got our fake IDs. Then, Day 2-" Andy raised a hand to silence me.

"No more talking," Andy said. "But," I started. He cut me off again. "I ask you to plan out Winter vacation and this is what you come up with for the first day?" I shrugged. "No. Absolutely not."

"Oh, come on! Don't do this to me, Walker," I whined.

"Dude, I'm not going to wait around to go to a new club on winter break..." he smirked, "when I can go check it out right now. Grab your keys, Stark, we're going downtown!" "There's the Andy I know and love," I grinned.

We jumped up off the couch and ran straight downstairs, cackling as we made our way to the front door where he and I grabbed our jackets, IDs, and the keys to the Audi convertible. Once we did all that, we were out of the door and driving towards downtown. Then I turned up the radio and ironically my favorite song from AC/DC was playing. And as we were driving down the street, I felt the urge to roll the hatch back and start singing it.

So I did.

"Livin' easy. Livin' free. Season ticket on a one-way ride," I sang. Andy looked at me curiously as I danced and sung along. I eventually got him to sing along, too. And just in time enough for us both to sing the chorus. "C'mon, Andy, here we go." He laughed. "I'm on the highway to hell!" we both shouted into the wind.

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

"WOOHOO!"

"YEAH. HAHA!"

Hell, here we come!

Little did I know, Hell was closer than we thought and soon our entire world would turn upside down.

To Be Continued...

.....


	4. Chapter 3: Andy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy goes through a weird experience and meets two new people who will shape the course of the rest of his life.

We finally arrived at the club which was called _Vertigo_. In the time that it took us to get here, my mood had changed drastically. I no longer had the mischievous grin on my face like I did when we left. And... I was hearing them again.

The voices.

See, another thing about me is that aside from my serious anger issues (which is also why I get into a lot of fights), I also have schizophrenia. Yeah, I know... Why the hell am I not in the nuthouse? Because I never really told anyone about it, not even Tony or Ahsoka.

So how do I know that I've got it, you ask? The internet, dummies!

By the way, I also have some form of PTSD from when I was a child, but forget about that for now. (Ahsoka knows about the trauma, Tony doesn't.)

Although, none of it is as bad as I just made it sound. Usually, I'm good at concealing anger or controlling it. However, with my schizophrenia, it's weird. I'm not hearing voices coming from my head, rather from everyone else's heads.

I don't like the words "telepathy" or "psychic", because it sounds too comic-bookish and supernatural. Usually whenever I hear the voices, it's accidental and it only happens when I start to get sudden migraines. In other words, I pick up on somebody's thoughts when I'm having a headache. And they sound like normal people thinking about normal things. Of course, that's never the whole ordeal in these types of situations.

You see, occasionally, I pick up on other voices, too. Most of the time, they're just whispers, but other times those voices seem to be constantly yelling at me. I don't exactly know why this happens, but all I know is that whenever it does, my mind feels... empty, I guess. Almost like my entire being is getting replaced by something else.

Anyhow, the point of me saying this is because I was hearing voices again. Only this time, I was getting out of the car and standing across the parking lot was a woman with golden platinum hair and eyes that sparkled like sapphires even in the cover of night.

To say she was beautiful would be the understatement of the year. Her skin was pale with a light rosy tint. She stood with the poise and grace of a queen. Her stare was emotionless, but behind it, I could feel the vibrancy seeping through. It was like she was not of this world, having this enthralling ethereal beauty.

There was something else.

Even though she was a few hundred yards away from where I stood, I swear I thought I heard her voice in my head. Except it wasn't a whisper or a someone yelling. It was just a normal voice saying, "Trust no one." "What do you mean?" I said aloud.

"Andy?"

I turned away from the woman to acknowledge my friend who was looking at me weirdly. "What?" I snapped. Tony continued staring at me, worry creeping across his face. I relaxed, "Sorry, it's just my head. I think I'm starting to feel the effects of that scotch." Stark scoffed pitilessly. "Serves you right for drinking _fourteen_ glasses of the stuff," he sassed. I chuckled weakly and looked back to where the woman was standing. Unfortunately, the woman was gone.

I frowned. "Come on, let's go inside," Stark said, heading for the entrance. I nodded and followed him in, looking back only once at the spot where the mystery woman stood. "Yeah," I said absently.

I turned and walked into the building.

* * *

_9 days till the transfer_

In the days since our little endeavor to the club and my encounter with the mysterious woman, Tony and I continued to do all the things on his to-do list... and my migraines had become increasingly worse. The voices in my head were chattering all the time now and my sleep was without dreams. The logical part of me wanted to go to a doctor to see if this was normal, but the crazy part of me already knew the answer to that. This was far from normal! So I decided to go talk to someone who dealt with abnormalities like mine.

After I got off work, I headed on over to the Junior Enrichment and Dedication Incorporation, or JEDI, facility in order to talk with my mentor, Quintus. I like to think of him as the modern-day Gandhi, because of that whole "peace on Earth" vibe he's got. Anywho, I was driving down the long, open road in my truck, smoking a cigarette like I do when I heard the radio start fritzing out. I rolled my eyes and changed the station, but all that could be heard was the stupid feedback.

I winced at the loud buzzing and just turned the radio off. I sighed with relief when the ringing in my ear dissipated and so I turned my attention back to the road. When I did, my eyes went wide in shock and horror. Standing in the middle of the road was the woman from last night. I slammed my foot on the breaks and stopped two inches from where she was. I put the truck into park and tried to regain control of my breathing, but when I looked up again she was gone.

Okay, that was... Odd?

* * *

I arrived at Institute after what seemed like forever, probably due to the crazy ride I had. As per was walking into the building, my wrist started itching really badly. I stopped and unrolled my left sleeve revealing a red angry flare of the mark on my wrist. **(AN: look at the top of the chapter, the drawing is the brand.)** I frowned as I scratched it, while continuing my trek into the building. However, it didn't ebb; it worsened. Finally, I gave up trying to scratch away the itch and decided to just quicken my pace to find Quintus while I walked into the building. That's when this guy walking out accidentally bumped into me heading for the door. "Hey, watch where you're going," he called out as he kept walking. I turned and scoffed at him. "You're the one who bumped into me, pal." He paused and slowly turned to face me and my ocean blue eyes met his forest green ones.

As soon as his eyes were on me, the tingling itch on my wrist intensified and I had to resist the urge to scratch it.

"Excuse me?" he said snapping me out of my revelry. "Hey, man you were telling me to watch it, but you're the one who bumped into me. I just don't see how that's fair," I replied. "Oh, so what? You want an apology?" the other guy griped. "Well, I'd like one, but you seem like too much of a dick to actually apologize so I don't expect one," I shot back. He turned to completely face me, arching his brow as he did in what I imagine was supposed to be a threatening manner. Unfortunately, it didn't work on me.

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me," I sassed.

He laughed dryly and made his way towards me like until we were two feet away from each other, "And, uh, who might you be?" "Nunya," I answered. He frowned, "Nunya?" "Nunya business," I retorted. He seemed to be growing increasingly impatient with me, as evident from his quickened breathing and clenched jaw and I was enjoying every minute of it. "Look, kid-"

"Kid? We are the exact same age," I cut him off. "The fact that you've got maybe an inch of height on me don't mean jack." "Alright, look, I've had a pretty bad day and I don't need to be hashing it out with clumsy dick that ran into me," he snarled. "And again, I'll say, you bumped into me. I don't really care about whether you're having a shitty day or not. In fact I could really care less. All I'm asking for is an apology, 'cause trust me, no matter how bad you think _your_ day has been, _mine_ has been way, way worse," I said darkly. "So how 'bout you just grow a pair and say, "sorry?"

"Or what?" he questioned threateningly. "You know what?" I sighed. "What?" He sneered. We stood there for a while glaring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that we had drawn the attention of a small crowd. "You're not worth it," I smiled smugly and walked away. "Yeah, that's right. Go on and run, you little bitch!" he called after me.

"At least I'm not the one acting like a jerk!" I said without looking back. "Nah, you're just the one who's running his punk-ass back to Mommy," the Jerk jeered cruelly. I stopped dead in my tracks, anger boiling through my blood. I had only gotten maybe four or five yards away, but that wasn't far enough to keep me from turning back to attack him. Every bone in my body was telling me to leave or walk away despite the comment he made about my mother. I didn't care though as I stormed back over to him and balled up my fist preparing for a fight. The guy glanced down at my clenched fist and flitted his eyes back up to mine.

"Do it," he said.

"What?" my eyes narrowed.

"Hit me, I dare you!"

Well, if he insisted, then I would oblige him. I threw the first punch, quick as lightning and I wasn't satisfied until I heard the oh-so familiar crack of knuckles against cheekbone. The boy stumbled back, but quickly regained his footing and attacked.

To say I was impressed would be an understatement. Usually, when I hit someone that hard in the face they're already semi-conscious. We both continued fighting, blocking and parrying each other's attacks. I'd say that in total we each got about ten or 15 good licks in before he tackled me to the ground. I felt the hard impact of the punch when his fist collided with my face effectively fracturing my nose and causing blood to spurt out.

Sadly, that only served to piss me off and suddenly now he was pinned to the ground as I clasped my right hand around his throat choking him and pummeled him with the left hand. At some point he kicked me off and we were on our feet attacking once again. Before things could escalate even further, Quintus showed up and broke us up.

"And what have we here?" he asked us rhetorically. "He started it!" we both yelled in unison. "I don't give a damn who started it. I'm ending it!" Quintus bellowed. I calmed down and apparently so did the asshole. The old Jedi turned his attention towards me. "Andrew, you promised me you were done with fighting," Jinn said disappointedly.

I lowered my head in shame. "Andrew. That's your name? Huh," said the jackass. "And Dean what have I told you about your attitude?" Quintus shot back.

Dean? His name is Dean? Why does _that_ sound familiar? I swear I've heard that name before, I just can't remember.

Anyhow, Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before choosing to remain silent. I guess he's not as dumb as he looks. "Serves you right, jerk," I said to myself. Although, judging from the glare that I got from Dean, he obviously heard me.

"Bitch!" he countered.

"Hey, knock it off!" Quin glowered. Then, he returned his focus to me and said, "There's someone waiting for you in my office." I looked at him with widened eyes. "You should go get cleaned up and greet them. You two have a lot to discuss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you like this story and also comment your thoughts on what you think, as well as any theories you might have. I love interacting with you guys, and it also encourages me to put out more chapters early.


	5. Chapter 4: Dean I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get the official introduction of Dean Winchester and a little bit of insight into his personal life.

My life has never been normal. My dad was strict as a mofo and was always on the road. We constantly lived in motels and he was never around so it was basically me raising my little brother. So yeah, my life ain't exactly been a day at the beach. Not since my mother died almost 13 years ago in a house fire.

Except it wasn't just a house fire. The house fire wasn't caused by anything normal; it was something impossible to explain. My dad, John Winchester raised me and my brother Sammy to become Hunters. And not bear or deer hunters.

Nah, the type of hunting I'm talking about is...

Vampire slaying, witch killing, werewolf murdering, and the oh-so often ghost ganking type of hunting. And, you know, every blue moon we'll exorcise a demon or two.

I know, I know. You're thinking that I'm insane, right? Well, tough luck because every monster under the bed, every shadow that moves in the dark is as real as the barrel of my gun. So suck it up and stop crying and sleep with a gun under your pillow and salt at your door. Unless you want the sons of bitches to start coming after you next. Also, check for hex bags 'cause those can be a pain in the ass.

Anyways, back to the story.

I just realized this is probably the third or fourth time you guys have heard that sentence. My bad!

But seriously, though, let's get back to it.

Now, where was I?

A life full of tragedy, daddy abandonment issues, hunting monsters... Oh, right! And all this has happened to me because Dad is hunting the thing that killed Mom. Usually, Sam and I are out there with him, but right now he's taking down a rougaru in Huntsville, AL. We had just wrapped up a ghoul case in New York City when he got the call. So, he decided to handle it all by his lonesome and left Sammy and me here to go to school.

And what school is that, you ask? Why Hallowreign Freaking High School, of course. I already didn't like it that Dad was making Sammy and I stay behind to go to school-albeit we were staying with one of Dad's old military/hunter buddies. So when this dick, who I swear I've seen before, starts going off on me at the JEDI building, I'm sorry but he's just asking to get hit.

* * *

Alright, fun fact: the guy I got into with fight with is apparently named Andrew. Again, he sounds familiar, but I just can't remember. Plus, he is a surprisingly good fighter. I'd be impressed if I didn't dislike him so much. When Quintus showed up and split us up, he seemed to know exactly who he was. After he sent Andrew away, he pulled me away down the empty hallway away from prying eyes. "What the hell were you doing?" he chided.

"I was kicking his ass, what do you think I was doing?" I scoffed arrogantly. Quintus quirked his eyebrow. "No, you were _getting_ your arse kicked. And by my godson, no less." Before I could express my shock or even formulate a witty response to that, Quintus gently pressed his hand against my forehead and a soft green glow ebbed from the Jedi's palm onto my head. I hissed in pain and clenched my teeth to hold back the screams from flowing out of his mouth, as the energy continued to flow throughout my body.

When he removed his hand, I slowly brought a hand up to touch my face, and the burning sensation of his power that I felt earlier had been replaced with a light tickle of energy. "Quin, what the hell was that?" I questioned. "A healing spell. You didn't think that there were only bad witches in the world, did you?" Quintus answered knowingly. "And yes, your father knows. Otherwise, do you think he'd let you and your brother live in a witch's den?"

"So, you're a mentor for wayward youth and a hunter _and_ a witch? Your schedule is probably Hell," I japed. Luckily, Quintus has a sense of humor and cracked a small smile at my joke. "And yet somehow I still have time for my favorite people in the world. You, Sam, Andy, and his little sister Ahsoka," came his response. My jaw clenched at the mention of that douchebag. "Besides, Andy has been going through some tough times lately. I'm sure he didn't mean to start a fight," he added. "After what he did to me, you still take his side?" I snapped.

"Andy has been going through just as hard a time as you and your brother," Quintus defended.

"Bull!"

"No, it isn't. It's the truth."

I scoffed. "Alright, I'll bite. How has he gone through the same thing as me? And why does it feel like I've met him before?"

Quintus was about to answer, but he cut himself off. Weird.

"Ask him yourself," Qui-Gon said lowly. "You are both going to the same school this semester, you know. Maybe you'll learn something or--God forbid--make a friend." At this, I faltered in my rage. I could tell that he noticed, too. The rage that was flaring in my eyes had subsided and I unclenched my jaw. "Quin, you and I both know that you don't have friends in this life unless you want them to die," I sighed.

The hunter opened his mouth to reply then quickly closed it. Instead, he settled on saying, "You should head back to the house and fix you and Sammy something to eat. Thanks to this business with Andy, I'll be home _late_." "Yes, sir," I said simply.

* * *

I was in the kitchen while Sam sat on one of the stools on the island reading _Lord of the Flies_ and I had just finished fixing Mac and cheese for dinner when Quin walked through the front door. "Hey, man," I yelled from the kitchen. "Hey, Quintus. How was work?" Sam asked looking up from his book.

"Hey, Sammy. My day was going well, but then your brother decided to be an idiot," Quin answered, walking into the kitchen while pointedly glaring at me. Once the words left Quin's mouth, Sam rolled his eyes and facepalmed, "What did you do now, Dean?" I raised my arms in defense and said, "Hey don't look at me." "Your brother started a fight," Quintus answered.

I shot a betrayed look. "Really?" Sam glared in annoyance.

"He threw the first punch!" I snapped defensively. "Knowing you, you probably said something to piss him off," Sam snorted. "Hey! Watch it, young man," Quintus said warningly. "What? He probably did," Sam argued. "Oh, I know he did, I checked the cameras," Quin replied. "However, I was referring to the phrase you used to convey that statement."

"Oh, c'mon, Qui. You're mad 'cause he said "pissed?" Really?" I snorted. "I say things worse than that every day and you don't stop me." Quintus looked at me in exasperation and sighed sharply. "I've long since given up on you watching your language, but I refuse to let you drag your brother down with you," he snarked. I placed a hand over my heart in mock offense. "You sayin' I'm a bad influence on Sammy?" "I think he's trying to say you're a bad everything," Sam cut in. "And for the last time, it's Sam!" I thwacked Sam on the back of his head half-heartedly. After letting out a startled yelp, Sam rubbed the back of his head as I went to make plates for everyone.

"Whatever. Let's eat, I'm starving," Quin changed the subject.

It was mostly quiet at dinner save for the occasional small talk of Quin and Sam. It was weird for me because it was like we were all normal people having dinner. "So tell me, how the hell was Dad able to afford the tuition for this Prep school?" I blurted out. "I mean, it ain't as if he got a money tree growing in the back seat of the Impala." "Actually, Quintus is the one who paid it," Sam chimed. "Huh," was all I could say. "Your father called today. He said he should be back by late January or early February," Quin announced.

I frowned. "Did he say why?"

"No."

Great! A month of hell with no explanation. It was definitely going to be hard adjusting here for that long, and I would need to find something to keep myself busy until Dad came back.

Later that night, I was up at midnight looking through the internet. I was thinking about watching a movie but then just decided to look at a few of the missing person cases and found one in a moderately sized county up in Long Island. It was a fairly old case, well over a year old, that was never solved, but that's probably because most people gave up. And as you can see, I'm not most people. The photograph showed a teenage girl about my age with dark hair and brown eyes.

The poster read: _MISSING-_ _PADMÉ_ _AMIDALA_ _._ _LAST SEEN_ _DECEMBER_ _12TH, 2003._

To Be Continued...  
.....


	6. Chapter 5: Lucia I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet the one who's been "stalking" Andy, and we learn a little bit more about Andy's special abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is so you don't get confused with the different types of dialogue. Anything emboldened in (parentheses) is a pronunciation of a word. Anything emboldened and italicized is something to do with time (flashback, flashforward, time skip, etc.) Anything italicized with "quotation marks" is someone's thoughts. Anything that is only just italicized and nothing else is telepathy. Anything that is italicized and underlined is an action (ex: WHAM, POW, BOOM).
> 
> All right, that's all I have for this AN. Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Bye!

He was the One. I didn't think he was, but the Others seemed to disagree with me. My father wanted me to keep a close eye on him and I was never one to disappoint. The same could even be said about Andrew, though I remained unconvinced. True his strength and skill in hand-to-hand combat were unparalleled from what I've seen of the footage of his almost constant brawling. He was a natural-born leader, but way too hot-headed at times. He's a hell of a good tracker. Allegedly. And has a knack for uncovering the truth.

This is why the executives believe that he is the perfect candidate for the position we have open in our Classified Youth Operatives Taskforce. Unfortunately, that also makes him a prime target for the Criminal Underworld, rival agencies, and corrupt governments. This caused the higher-ups at the Academy to move up their plans which is why I'm sitting here in my old friend Quintus's office awaiting Andrew's arrival.

I wandered around the spacious room. Until I approached the large mahogany desk with picture frames and office supplies decorating the desktop. At the front and center of the desk, I saw a picture of Andrew embracing a girl with caramel coffee-colored skin. She was younger than him and quite beautiful.

I carefully picked up the picture with one hand and gently traced the photo with the other. I smiled ruefully thinking of how my brother and I used to be that close. Before the night that everything went wrong.

Placing the photo back in its original place, I brushed the memory aside and exhaled. Just then, the door opened and Andrew stepped into the room. I turned around to face him with a steely, analytical gaze and I noticed him pause mid-step. "Hello, Andrew. I'm sorry for not being to properly address myself. My name is Niphal Lucianis Valvjivik; you may call me Lucia," I greeted.

"Y-You're the crazy chick that was standing in the middle of the road," He breathed. "But... but... How?" "Well, I was indeed standing in the middle of the road, but I'm quite certain that I'm not insane, Mr. Walker," I japed. "Yeah, sure. By the way, why the heck were you following me when we could have just talked?" He asked. To which I answered, "It wasn't my mission to approach you nor was it safe."

"Mission? _Safe_?" He questioned, tilting his head in confusion. I gasped quietly at the small gesture he made. To say I was shocked at my response to his actions would be an understatement. That one tilt of the head made me temporarily lose my composure. Maybe it was because it reminded me of... Him.

"Yes, it wasn't my mission to communicate with you. Until now at least," I explained. "Are you a spy for the government or somethin'?" he asked furrowing his brow harder. "Yes and no. I work for a sub-division government agency called the Mortis Academy of Investigation. We have locations all across the world, as well as thousands of agents," I continued. Andrew finally relaxed his face and straightened his head. "Huh. So why were you following me, again?" he said.

"I was sent to observe and report back to the Main Office. However, due to some recent developments-"

"Hold on a minute. You're saying that you've been spying on me?"

"Assigned to observe you," I corrected. "And with due respect, it's not like I wanted to watch over you like some protective mother hen." I grinned smugly as the boy spluttered to come up with a snarky remark to my obvious disdain (or at the very least give a semi-thought out retort so he didn't look stupid). To save him the trouble of exploding his brain and move this conversation along, I grabbed a manilla file from Quintus's desk and handed it to him.

"We've been watching you, Andrew; studying you. My superiors think you're something special. They think you'll change the world," I explained. The teenager flipped through the folder glaring at the contents inside. "What the hell is this?" he glared. "These are cross-examined images and data that we pulled from government databases about you, your family, your history," I began. "Yeah, I know that. I mean, why the hell do you have this?" Andrew snapped.

I quickly explained to him that Mortis Academy does background checks on all potential students and operatives. "Operatives? Students?" Andrew stuttered.

"Yes, Andy, students," I explained, as though I were speaking to a child. "We teach them, we train them, we prepare them for the real world, and the world beyond ours. At the end of their tenure at the Mortis Academy, the students have a choice to either join the Mortis Agency as a full-time member, or they can go about their own lives without ever having to worry about looking over their shoulder and work themselves half to death trying to make ends meet." "So, you compensate your graduates?" he asked. I nodded in response. "Well, that sounds great and all, but I'm already transferring to the Hallowreign Academy," he replied. "Luckily for you, the Mortis Academy _is_ the Hallowreign Academy, and you can attend more "special classes" for your specific... talents," I remarked. The boy furrowed his brow suspiciously. "What do you mean by "specific talents"?" 

"You're nearing your seventeenth birthday, are you not?" I inquired, promptly avoiding his question, as began to roll my fingers against the desk. 

"Yeah, so?" 

"So, have you been getting any frequent migraines, as of late?" I questioned knowingly. The boy's Adam's Apple bobbed visibly, and I felt a hint of smugness knowing that I had caught him dead to rights. "Or have you been getting nosebleeds? Do have sensitive ears and hearing? Or do you just flat out hear voices inside your head?" I watched the color drain out of his sun-kissed skin, leaving a mass lack of pigment coloration in his skin. 

"How--H-How do you know all that about me?"

I smiled sympathetically. "Because I was you; I still am in a way."

"So, then you can hear them, too? The voices?" he queried hesitantly.

"Yeah, kiddo, every last one of them."

"Do you know how to make it stop?" Andy asked with a shred of hope shining in his eyes. "Sadly, not," I sighed despondently. "But I do know how to make the pain go away whenever you hear them, and make it more bearable. I can teach you to control it." "Seriously?" he pondered. "Yes, and I can teach you if you'd like with one caveat," I stated. "Let me guess, you want me to join the Mortis-whatever, right?" Andy huffed.

I heard the loud tick-tick-ticking of the clock on a nearby wall and tapped my fingers anxiously. I'd been here for too long, too exposed, and I needed to leave, but I couldn't. Not until I had his answer. "Look! I'm on a bit of a schedule and we don't have much time to discuss this in-depth and in this insecure location," I sighed impatiently. "Can you give me a minute, Lucia? You kinda just dropped a nuclear warhead on me," Andy snapped back, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Seeing as how we weren't getting anywhere, I exhaled deeply and took a seat in the chair next to him. Andrew was slumped in the furniture pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is unbelievable," he muttered to himself. "You have two days to respond. There's more information in the folder that you can look over. However, I must advise you to decide quickly, as there is a bit of urgency that has been pressed on the matter."

"Wait, how do I contact you once I've decided if I make a decision?" he questioned.

**_A beat of silence._ **

"When you have truly made a decision, that answer will come to you." With that, I moved past him and left the room.

I was standing in the middle of the hallway and Quintus was standing opposite of me. "Well?" he asked. "I gave him a time frame to decide since he was having a little trouble," I answered.

"How much time?"

"Enough."

Before he could respond, I was gone from his sight in the blink of an eye.

* * *

His two days were almost up and still no word. Granted, I didn't give him a concrete way to contact me, but that was completely my father's doing, not mine. He is also beginning to worry that something happened despite me constantly reassuring him that I would've felt something if it had. I had just started to lose faith myself when I heard an echo resonating in my mind.

_Lucia?_

_Lucia, can you hear me?_

I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

_Yes._ _I can hear you._

_I've made my decision_ _, but I'd like to tell you in person._

I furrowed my brow in frustration but regardless agreed. Later on that day, I met him back at the JEDI Building in Quin's office.

"So have you decided?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered vaguely.

I scoffed and folded my arms, "Well, please. Don't leave me in suspense." Andrew, who leaning against the desk stood up straight and ran a hand through his short hair. "The answer's "yes"," he breathed. I grinned my approval. "A wise decision. I promise you won't regret it," I remarked. "Training starts the first day after school hours and I'll send one of my students to tell you everything you need to know." Andrew nodded in understanding and stretched his hand out in front of me. Hesitantly at first, I shook it, and that appeared to be that.

"Tell me, how did you know I would contact you via this mind... Thing?" Andrew questioned. I paused and shrugged dumbly, "I didn't." "Do you know what's happening to me? Why am I hearing voices in my head? Do you know what's wrong with me?" Andrew asked seriously.

"I swear to you, all your questions will get answers," I said softly. "Just not here. Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Walker."

"But, wait."

"See you in a week, kiddo."


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome To Hallowreign, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main characters and protagonists finally arrive at their new school, and it's about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In the next few chapters, all our main protagonists will have a section dedicated to their POV. However, for the most part, it will be told in the third person, like the prologue. Without any further ado... Enough exposition.
> 
> Welcome to Hallowreign High!

**_Highway_ ** **_90_ ** _**,** _ _**January** _ _**4th, 2005** _ _**, 6:59** _ **_AM_ **

The day of the transfer was officially here and everyone was on edge. At seven o'clock in the morning, Andrew, Ahsoka, and Ben packed Andy and Ahsoka's things into the car and started on their way to Long Island. On the open road, Ben was driving Andy and Ahsoka, now dressed in their new uniforms, to the campus where their whole lives would be flipped around.

The school didn't open up until 9, but it took almost two hours to get there. They rode together in silence, the palpable tension seemingly sucking the air out of the SUV. Andy sat facing the window gazing out at the rising sun as they crossed over the bridge.

"This will be a new beginning for you. It'll be great," Ben said effectively breaking the silence. The older man looked over at his son tentatively. "Andy?" "Yeah, I heard you," Andy sighed. "This will be great." "I still don't understand why I have to change schools with him," Ahsoka whined. Ben rubbed a hand across his forehead in exhaustion and slight annoyance. "Ahsoka, we've been over this..." he started. "I wasn't the one who broke Ferus Olin's face!" Ahsoka snapped.

At this, Andy snapped his head in his little sister's direction and sneered, "Shut up, Ahsoka! He started something he couldn't finish." "Guys," Ben said calmly. However, his children were on a roll now and once they started, they'd never stop. "Yeah, and now we both gotta pay the price, idiot!" Ahsoka began to raise her voice.

"Punk!"

"Andrew!" Ben yelled.

"Dick!"

"Ahsoka!" Ben screamed.

"Midget!" Andy shouted.

"Crybaby!" his sister snapped.

"Bitch!" came his reply.

"Dumbass!" Ahsoka screeched.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ben roared.

The moment the words left his mouth, the car was plunged into dead and empty silence. "Now, for the last damn time, Ahsoka you're going to make sure Andy doesn't do anything stupid, like getting expelled a second time," Ben groused. "What?" Andrew barked. Ben shot him a withering glare, making the latter shrink back. "Don't start with me today," Ben warned.

* * *

**_Jeddah_ ** __ **_County_ ** **_,_ ** _**Manhattan, New** _ __ _**York** _ _**, 7:15** _ **_A. M._ **

Dean and Sam were standing in the kitchen and devouring two bowls of Cheerios at a fast pace. The pounding of footsteps on the stairwell signaled that Quintus had finished getting dressed and was ready to go. The Jedi entered the kitchen and found the brothers standing near the island finishing off the last of their breakfast. "Come on, boys. Time to go," he said. The boys nodded as they dropped their bowls in the sink, grabbed their backpacks, and followed Quintus out the door.

"So what exactly is the point of us living with you if we are going to be bunking in a dorm room for the next month or so?" Dean questioned. "Probably because he's sick of you raiding his pantry," Sam quipped. "Whatever," Dean muttered.

"Actually it's because Hallowreign is a prep school for academic readiness among other things," Quintus grunted as he opened up the trunk of his car. "They offer scholarship opportunities, real-world preparation, _and_ free housing and dining that comes with the tuition." Dean nodded his understanding and then paused realizing what his uncle had just said.

"So you _are_ kicking me out, 'cause I ate up your pantry?" Quintus grinned at his surrogate nephew and shrugged, "Same difference." Before Dean could respond, his brother and his uncle had finished loading up the last few bags in the trunk and were getting into the car. Dean saw Sam making his way to the passenger side and immediately blocked him off.

"Uh-uh, little bro. You're sittin' in the back," Dean stated. Sam's shoulders slumped. "That's not fair!" Dean simply shrugged and ruffled Sammy's hair, before getting into the passenger side of the car. Sam looked across to Quintus, who was standing opposite of him on the other side of the vehicle, for back-up, the Jedi simply gave the younger Winchester a semi-sympathetic smile.

"Time to go," he said.

Then, he and Sam got in the car and drove off. "Hey. If you see Andy, please be nice," Quintus begged. "I know you guys got off on the wrong foot, but give him a chance." Dean knew that was directed towards him, but his pride kept him from responding. If he ever saw that asshole again, he'd give him what's coming to him.

* * *

**_Hallowreign_ ** _**, Long** _ __ _**Island** _ _**,** _ _**New** _ __ _**York** _ _**, 8:55** _ _**A. M.** _

**_Andy's_ ** __ _**POV** _

After we arrived at the school, I helped my sister unpack the trunk to get our luggage and now I was leaning against one of the pillars at the entrance smoking a cigarette as more and more people started showing up. Eventually, I was able to spot a familiar bright red Audi pull up to one of the parking spaces. I smiled when I saw Tony emerge dressed in the same blue vest and black pants as me, but instead of dress shoes, he wore black converse shoes and a pair of blue-tinted aviator sunglasses.

I waved at him as he approached the building. Once he got close enough that I could see him without having to squint through the sunlight, I beckoned him over and embraced him in a bro-hug. "Hey, man. How's it going?" he asked when we finally broke away. "Ah, you know: absolute Hell," I replied. Just then the doors opened to reveal the grand foyer of Hallowreign High.

At some point, Ahsoka came to stand beside Tony and me, and we and the other kids slowly began shuffling inside. "Andrew and Ahsoka Walker, may I please welcome you to Hallowreign School of Advancement," Tony announced.

Great! This was gonna be outstanding. Then, I saw the one person I thought I'd never have to see again...

"You!"

"Aw, crap!"

To Be Continued...

.....


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome To Hallowreign, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at a new school is all about starting fresh, right?
> 
> WRONG!

_**Hallowreign** _ _**, Long Island, New York, 8:50** _

_**Dean's POV** _

We drove for about an hour and a half to get to the campus and arrived somewhere around 8:45. Sammy and I literally just stayed in the car for ten minutes, since a) we didn't know anyone here, b) school hadn't opened up yet, and c) we had to look at our slips to find out which dorms we'd be in.

"Okay, so let's go over it again," Quin said. I rolled my eyes in exasperation at his antics. "No fighting, no pranks, no insubordination of any kind, or anything else that might get us kicked out of school," Sammy and I spoke. "There you go!" Quintus replied. "Oh, looks like they're opening up the doors."  
I sighed sharply and slammed my head against the seat. "Hey! It'll all work out, alright?" Quintus consoled. I remained silent and got out without saying another word.

After getting my duffle and backpack out of the trunk, I begrudgingly walked up the steps to the front door where kids were already filing into the building. As I neared the entrance, I heard a loud commotion at the top of the stairs. Curious as to what was going on, I moved with increased speed.

I finally reached the top of the steps and my legs had turned to jelly and I had beads of sweat decorating my forehead. I was panting slightly from exhaustion, as other kids pushed past me to get to the loud noise I'd been chasing. Once I'd regained my breath, I searched in the direction where I'd heard the yelling coming from. There I saw a crowd of kids surrounding the front door.

"Hey! you left without saying "goodbye," Dean," Sam chimed behind me. I tried not to jump at the sudden appearance of my little brother, who wasn't really all that little anymore. (Don't you dare tell him I said that.) Literally! That's when I heard it. The sound of someone's knuckles cracking on someone else's jaw, and I've been in enough scrapes to know that sound.

Somebody was in a fight...

And losing!

"Sammy, stay here," I said coolly.

"Why?"

I was already making my way toward the crowd of people when I yelled, "Just stay here."

I pushed people out of the way to see what was going on and when I finally got to the center, I saw a guy with dark hair wrestling none other than Andrew Walker, who was getting the beat down of his life and struggling to defend himself. Andy tossed the guys off him and got back to his feet. That's when two other guys charged at him with their fists curled up for a good ol' fashioned sucker punch.

Despite his beaten down appearance, Andy was able to dodge their attacks and kicked one of them in the groin, then delivering a sharp left upper cut sending him crashing to the ground. He bobbed and weaved the other guy's right hook and elbowed him in the face. For almost the briefest of moments, a swell of pride sparked in my heart.

Wait... what? No, no, no, no, NO! Absolutely not!

I shook my head vigorously in hopes that the feeling would go away. That's when the brunette from earlier slowly made his way towards Andy, who had his back turned to the other two guys.

Well, now I was conflicted. I could either warn Andy and jump into the fight or not help him and watch him get his ass kicked.

_"If you see Andy, please be nice,"_ Quintus's voice echoed in my mind. _"I_ _know you guys got off on the wrong foot but give him a chance."_

Damn you, Jinn!

What I did next, God help me, was tackle the guy coming after Andy and beat the crap out of him. Andy snapped his head in my direction, having taken care of the other douchebags. The fight was over now so people were starting to dissolve into their own groups and enter the building. The two goons came over to help the brunette up and took him inside to I assume the infirmary. Before they left, one of the goons looked back at me and Andy and said, "This isn't over! We'll be back." In response, I flipped them the bird.

I looked over to Andy, who's face was peppered in bruises and a small gash along his cheek, with blood dripping down the side of his face. A pang of pity tried to flood into my heart at the pitiful sight.

But the walls that I'd built up around it and my extreme dislike of the man in question made it impossible for me to feel too bad for him. "You good?" I asked. He looked at me through swollen eyes and chuckled darkly. "Saved by Dean Winchester. If there's a God, he hates me," Andrew griped. I chuckled snidely, "A similarity with both seem to share." Then his friend came over and helped him to sit on one of the benches so that he was out of the way.

"Thank you so much for helping my brother..." a silky voice said. Turning my attention towards the origin of the voice, I found a young girl a little over five feet with dark skin. She looked to be around the same age as Sam, though, not as tall as he was. (Obviously, the kid was already damn near eye-to-chest with me and he was just 12.)

So this was Andy's sister Ahsoka that Uncle Quintus mentioned. However, this girl seemed almost the exact opposite of her brother. Andy was a douche, she was gracious at the very least. I gave her my best smile and nodded to her. "No, problem. He looked like he could use a hand," I remarked, before stretching out my hand. "I'm Dean." She took my hand in hers and returned the gesture. "You must be Ahsoka."

Her face lit up in surprise. "Yes, how'd you know?" "My dad and Quintus are like old war buddies and Quintus is my uncle," I explained. "You're kidding me," Andrew groaned as he and someone who I'm pretty sure was Tony Stark walked over. "I repeat, God hates me!" At this Tony scoffed obnoxiously, "There is no God." "How do you know, Stark," Ahsoka countered. So now I knew for sure that that was Tony Stark and he was arguing with a 13-year-old girl.

"Wait, wait. So you _are_ Tony Stark?" I asked excitedly. Tony smiled arrogantly. "That's right!" "Wow, man. My brother is, like, obsessed with you, he loves all of your work robotic engineering. He's gonna freak when he sees you," I commented.

I heard Andy exhale, signifying that he seemed to be getting bored of the conversation, but I couldn't find it in me to care. "Well, whatever is in control of the universe hates me, because first I nearly get expelled and then later transferred, then I get into a fight with the asshole that tried to get me expelled, and now I'm being saved by the douchebag that nearly got me kicked out of the JEDI building," Andrew sneered. "I'm sorry is this how you thank all the people that save your ass?" I snapped. "Besides, if you hadn't have been slacking on your defense, I wouldn't have needed to step in."

Before he could respond, Tony cut in.

"Wait, Dean? As in Dean Winchester, Dean?" Tony said. "Yeah?" I asked defensively. "Holy shit! So you really are the guy Andy told us about that beat the crap out of him a few weeks ago?" Tony gaped. "I don't mean to brag, but, your friend is by far the least dangerous person I've ever fought... And I've been in a lot of fights," I spoke. "Are you seriously fraternizing with the enemy, Stark? Have you NO LOYALTY?" Andrew flabbergasted. "Just makin' conversation. Geez!" Tony defended.

"Wait so you gave my brother a fractured nose?" Ahsoka's eyes blew wide. I was so sure she was going to snap at me for fighting her brother. Instead, what I was greeted with was an elated laugh escaping from her.

Wait, elated? Laughter? I couldn't be hearing that right. She's his sister and yet she is laughing at his expense. Then again, I suppose that's normal behavior for siblings. I looked over to Andrew once more to find him sulking and I released a chuckle of my own.

"You, too, Snips?" Andrew called out. "I can't believe this crap!"

"Karma for your dumb ass forcing me out to prep school with these prissy, pink princesses."

"I met him before Ben's decision to send you here; it's not pay back."

"I'm just surprised and kinda relieved that someone can actually beat you in a fight, Andy! I thought the day would never come," Tony cheered. "Seriously, though. My brother has never been beaten by anyone," Ahsoka chimed in. "It gets annoying after a while." "Honestly, it is pretty refreshing. Plus, it means that I don't totally suck ass at hand-to-hand combat," Tony put in.

"Actually, Stark, you do suck ass at hand-to-hand combat," Ahsoka noted. " _I_ could beat you up."

"Well, it's nice to know that at least Andy's in my boat now," Tony harrumphed.

I smirked in Andrew's direction, which he responded to with a quirked eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. Tell 'em the whole story of what happened," he spat. My smile faltered. "I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"Ookay, um, I think we should go," Tony said uneasily. "Don't you, Ahsoka?"

"Yup, time to go!"

Without another word, the two teenagers scrambled into the building and away from Andrew and I. Not like either of us cared anymore.

Andrew narrowed his eyes as he approached me and I swear on my mother's grave that if looks could kill, I would've been dead twenty times over from the sheer ferocity lurking in his eyes. "If I recall correctly, I was choking the life out of you right before Quin showed up and had to save _you_ ," he smirked. "Yeah, well, I would actually call it a draw. You're a... tough guy to beat. I'll admit you had me pinned pretty good," I revealed begrudgingly.

"That was because you underestimated me just like everyone else," Andrew said smugly. "Next time we fight, it won't happen again," I huffed haughtily.

"You think there's gonna be a next time?"

"With my luck, I _know_ there's gonna be a next time," I replied.

He nodded. "We'll see... Wimp-chester."

Then, he gave me one final once-over and walked into the building.

"Ani-bitch," I cursed under my breath.

* * *

I looked around the grand foyer in awe. By that time, Sammy had also made his way inside. "Thanks for ditching me!" Sammy called out when he finally stormed up to me.

"Aw, crap. I'm sorry, Sammy, I just forgot," I apologized. Sam gave me his resting bitch-face, then glanced behind me and saw Andy's battered figure still talking with Ahsoka and Tony. "Oh, my God! What happened to that guy? Did you really _already_ get into a fight with someone?" I spluttered, trying to explain what was going on. Just then, Ana-bitch approached the two of us. However, despite having been beaten almost to a pulp when I initially saw him, the swelling on his face seemed to be almost non-existent and purple bruises had become almost a reddish pink. I side-eyed my brother to see if he was seeing this, but from the looks of it, I was the only one.

"Actually, your brother saved me from my archenemy, albeit I didn't expect him to," Andy stepped in. "Really?" Sam asked. Andy nodded in affirmation. My little brother breathed a sigh of relief and Andy smiled gently at his antics. Meanwhile, I was still trying to figure out how in the hell Andy heard us from where he had been standing with his friend and his sister, since he had been a fair distance away. "I take it that you are Dean's brother?" he asked. "Yeah, we're new to this school," Sam replied. "And by chance did Quintus Jinn drop you off here?" Sam stilled. "H-How do you know Quintus?" he asked suspiciously. Andy's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm his godson, Andy. Sorry for not saying that earlier."

"Andy? As in the "asshole" that my brother got beat up by?" Sam gestured with air quotes around "asshole." At his words, I visibly cringed, and wished more than anything that my little brother would shut his cakehole for once in his damn life. God, I wish I was on that hunting trip with Dad.

Andy quirked his brow. "Oh, I'm sorry. Those were his words, not mine," Sam quickly apologized. Andy shot me a scowl. "Look I'm sorry for whatever he did to you that day. He's not usually like that," my little brother stated. Andy huffed lightly, "Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly having the best day either."

Then, he turned towards me stiffly.

"I'm sorry for how I was acting," Andy said exasperatedly. "I know we said that we'd eventually settle this with brute force, but honestly I just think we got off on the wrong foot." "Yeah, sure. Whatever," I nodded, although, my attention was still mostly on Andy's rapidly healing wounds. "Dean!" Sam snapped. I shook my head and blinked back to reality. "Yeah, uh, wrong foot. But, uh, I think we should just call it even," I suggested absentmindedly. "For now at least."

Andy gave me a tight smile. "A truce then..." he agreed, "for now." I sniffed haughtily and Sam could feel the obvious tension growing between the two of us. "Well, I should get to the infirmary to get patched up, before the big orientation," Andy brightened suddenly. So suddenly, in fact, that it nearly knocked me off my A-game.

"Nice meeting you, Sam. See ya, Dean."

I nodded as he went off. "Nice meeting you too, Andy!" Sam shouted after him, unaware of the annoyed look I was giving him. "Don't get too excited. That truce ain't gonna last long," I remarked. Sam furrowed his brow. "Dean, you promised you wouldn't do anything to get us in trouble," Sam reminded. "Not to mention, Quintus told you _specifically_ not to antagonize Andy."

"So what, Sammy. I still need to get my pay back for him kicking my ass, little bro," I smirked. "Dean," Sam warned, but I was already moving on to the next subject. "Hey, did you notice the bruises on Andrew's face healing, like, really quickly?" I questioned. Sam shook his head "no." "Huh, maybe I just... Anyway, come on let's go, we got to sign in at the office and get ready for orientation," I said with a slight frown. 

"Okay." Sam replied simply.

With that, I pushed aside any thoughts of Andrew Walker and his rapid recovery rate. After all, maybe the cuts weren't as bad as before. Maybe, despite what all my hunter instincts were telling me, there wasn't anything weird going on at this school.

* * *

**_9:45 A. M., West side of campus_ **

**_Third person POV_ **

Later that day, all the new students were in groups getting their highschool orientation; and it so happened that Andy, Ahsoka, Sam, and Dean were in the same group.

Also, in the same group as them was a transfer student from across the pond. She was about a year older than Ahsoka and two years older than Sam. (You'll find out who she is later, but you probably already have your suspicions.)

As the tour droned on, the teens drifted off into their own conversations. "Hi, I don't think we met. I'm Ahsoka, Skyguy's sister," the girl greeted. Sam lowered his head, a necessity if he wished to see her face. "I'm Sam. Nice to meet you," he replied. "Who's Skyguy?"

"The idiot that's got beef with your brother," she nodded to the boy behind her. Sam followed her line of vision and sure enough, there was Andy purposefully trying not to pay Dean any attention and vice versa. "You know that truce between our brothers isn't gonna last, right?" Ahsoka spoke. "Oh, yeah? I give it 'til the end of the month before they're back at each other's throats," Sam gambled.

"Pfft. I doubt they'll make it to the end of the week," she challenged. "You're on! And the loser has to do the winner's laundry for two and a half weeks," Sam goaded. However, this only made Ahsoka smile evilly. "Well then, I guess your gonna be washing my undies," she taunted.

"You wish!"

Finding humor in the two troublemakers antics, Andy smiled, as they continued talking in hushed tones. _"At least_ _Ahsoka's_ _got a friend in this dump."_ he thought. _"Even if it is Wimp-chester's little brother."_

"And finally we're at the dorm hall. This is the unisex commons room where you make come during free period and after school," the tour guide explained, as she led the group of teens through a grand archway. It was then that Andy saw how big the commons were. The entirety of the room consisted of two floors. At the bottom, you had a lounge for juniors and seniors only, three large round tables that could each fit 20 people easily, and a big fireplace engraved into a stone wall. Above the fireplace was a 72" flat screen TV (how the hell they came by that, Andy had no fucking clue), a decent sized kitchenette, and finally it had two combined sectionals in front of the fireplace.

And to the left and right of the bottom floor, there was a staircase leading up to the second floor. "Whoa!" Andy, Ahsoka, Sam, and Dean all said in unison. "This is where the tour ends. Boys dormitories are up the left staircase and down the hall. Girls, the right," said the tour guide. "You each have a dorm number on your schedules, one roommate you're assigned, and a timestamp of how many minutes you get each passing period. Classes for grades 7 through 9 begin at 10:02. For 10th grade and up it's 10:10. Until then, feel free to do as you please."

As soon as she left, everyone dispersed into loud groups. Some going upstairs. Most going to the commons. And then there were four still standing in the middle of the room looking like four deer in headlights. "Well, uh..." Andy trailed off. "We should..." Sam started.

"C'mon, Sammy!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "I need to know just who I'm making a bet with." "Wait, Ahsoka, the lounge is only for juniors and seniors!" He announced, but not before the female grabbed Sam by the wrist and dragged him into the commons room, leaving Andy and Dean still standing awkwardly standing in the entrance. "Siblings," Andy and Dean chuckled. They both looked to each other before awkwardly going off in the directions of the designated stairwells and elevators.


	9. Chapter 8: Dean II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets to know his new roommate. Things get a little... difficult.

I made it up to the second floor and strolled down the hall to my room which was 228B. Once I made it to my room, I turned the knob and opened the door. The sight I was greeted with was a wide but modest apartment with a bright, rustic living room. "Son of a bitch," I said in amazement. I wandered through the loft until I made it to one of the bedrooms.

The door was open so I simply went in and what I saw was a fairly decent sized bedroom with Andy sprawled out on the bed, headphones in his ears. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me," I said to myself. I had half a mind to charge at him and demand answers, but the other part of me already knew the answer. That was the part of me that I wish wasn't so damn logical about everything.

I rolled my shoulders back and walked out of the room. I stormed down the short hallway and opened the door to the empty bedroom and slammed it shut behind me. Walking over to the bed, I tossed my duffle onto the floor, then collapsed on to the mattress. Well, it was 9:45 now and I had a little time before class started so I decided to unpack. Not that I owned much or that I'd be staying long, but still, I didn't want to seem like I was trying to escape or anything.

By the time I finished with that, it had only been 10 minutes. Ten minutes! I was still dressed in my normal clothes-- which consisted of an open red flannel with a black AC/DC shirt, a pair of denim jeans, and some converse shoes-- because I didn't feel like dressing up in that preppy little golf club outfit they wanted us to wear. But since class would be starting soon and Quintus practically ordered me to make a good impression, I decided to freshened up and prepare to go to my first class. Which turned out to be Physics.

_"_ _Yay!"_ I thought sarcastically.

I finally left my room to go into living room and saw that Andrew was already out and was dressed in uniform. He was lounging on the couch tapping away on his laptop with his backpack propped up beside him, still listening to music through his headphones. He had yet to address me since we saw each other in the lobby early this morning and it was really starting to annoy me for some reason. So I, being myself, decided to approach him.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat obnoxiously. Nothing. I tried again. Nada! "AHEM!" I boomed. That got his attention and he looked up from his computer screen affrontedly. I smirked at him mischievously as he removed his headphones. "Can I help you?" he snipped. "Actually, I wanted to ask if you knew where the Physics room was," I lied. "That's my first class and I don't want to get lost." "Weren't you paying attention to the tour guide," Andrew sassed, "when she explained where everything is?"

This guy was trying my patience. "Not really. No," I gritted out. Andrew, that smug little shit, had the audacity to smile. And then he just went back to typing... Without even giving me the answer- albeit an answer I already knew! "So you gonna give me an answer or what?" I snapped. Instead of replying, he simply stretched out his hand. I cocked my head to the side. "What hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means give me your schedule," he retorted. I scoffed, but gave him the paper with my schedule on it. "Could've just said that in the first place," I mumbled. Almost immediately after the words left my mouth he shot me a withering glare laced with innocence as he said, "What was that?" I felt a spike of ice-cold fear, which in my line of work didn't come often unless it was from my dad, shoot down my spine. "Nothing," I said quickly. He quirked his lips before looking back at my schedule, eyes darting between I and his computer.

I stood there awkwardly for what felt like forever. I didn't want to just sit there in silence so I decided that now was as good a time as any to set some ground rules. "Okay, while you're doing that, I think we should get something of an understanding between us, yeah?" I cleared my throat. "Sure, go ahead," he grumbled absent-mindedly. I rolled my eyes but continued anyway. "So just so we're clear, don't go into my room unless I say so, don't touch my stuff--" "Don't go snooping in your drawers, no going through your diaries to read all of the sensitive and most likely boring tidbits about your life, blah, blah, blah," Andrew joked mockingly. "I get it, Dean. You can shut up now." "I don't write in a diary, douchebag," I snapped. "Mm, that's what all men who overcompensate say, Dean-O. Until someone finds them writing in their diaries," he retorted swiftly. I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly vying for some sort of comeback, but nothing came to me. Finally, I just said, "Whatever, bitch."

Yes, I know. Not my greatest comeback, but you try thinking of something on the spot after someone accuses you of having toxic masculinity, which I vehemently deny the existence of.

Finally, he gave me back my schedule. I studied it and realized nothing had changed. "It looks the same," I announced. "Yes, it does," he replied still focused on whatever the hell he was doing on that damn laptop. I gave him a look. "I mean, you didn't write anything down on it or answer me verbally," I specified. He chuckled, "That's because I was using your schedule, and my incredible knowledge of computer science,

"to hack into the school network so that I could download the layout of the school that I just emailed to your computer. It has all the fastest routes and shortcuts to your classes highlighted in red, so that you won't be late." I wasn't near a mirror at the time so I couldn't see, but judging from the arrogant smirk plastered on the son of a bitch, my mouth was most likely hanging on the floor.

_RIIING_ _!_ The bell for the first passing period sounded. Which meant that it was probably around 10. While I was distracted by the ringing of the bell, Andrew had packed up his things and started towards the door to our dorm room. "Where are you going?" I started. "I promised Ahsoka that I'd walk her to class," he responded. Then he was gone. _"Huh."_ I pondered. Then I looked back over my schedule and saw three of the room numbers of my classes had been circled and a note from Anakin that said, "See you at third, fifth, and last period, Wimp-chester!"

I looked at the paper in disbelief before shouted at ceiling. "Son of a-" the warning bell for grades 7 through 9 cut off my swearing. I rushed over to the table and pulled out my laptop to pull up the schematics he emailed me, but all that came up was an image of a dancing monkey. I slammed my laptop down and threw one of the decorative marble cups sitting on the table across the room. I was about to tear up my schedule, too, when I saw the sunlight seeping through the paper revealing another note on the back. It had all the directions to all my classes and a winky face with the tongue sticking out and a second note, which I read aloud:

_"By the way, I know that you heard her, while she was giving her orientation, and since you're no doubt freaking out right now, you clearly forgot that you already knew this stuff. I just thought I'd be a good roomie and remind you. Also, if you were stupid enough to actually read this like I assume you are, you should also know that your physics class is on the other side of the building and you're standing here reading this chicken scratch instead of hauling ass to get to room 1001 on the east_ _side_ _. In about two seconds after you've read this, the bell is gonna ring for 10th grade and up so I'd stop reading this if you haven't already and GET TO CLASS, DUMBASS!_

_Catch ya later, Wimp-chester._

_Sincerely,_

_Andy Walker_

_P.S. You're still reading this, aren't you? Ha-ha!"_

That's when I heard the bell ring again, jolting me out of the note and back to the present. "Well, played Walker," I sighed. "Well, played."

This really was going to be a long school year if I had to endure his arrogant attitude for however long I would be here. The truce between us still held, but if he wanted a prank war, then that's exactly what he'd get.

This was far from over!

To Be Continued...

.....


	10. Chapter 9: Andy III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy meets a new friend and gets some information about Lucia.

So, my first period was awesome! Second period was a bit of a blur but still pretty good. Afterward, in the hallway, Tony said that Dean showed up 19 minutes late to Physics due to him stupidly reading the note that I left him, but that can't be blamed on me. Hell, I told him not to read that note _in the note_! Even still, you're probably thinking, "Why would you do that to Dean?" Well, because he's an asshole that needed to be put in his place without breaking the truce. Also, I did the weird thing where I read his mind. He still hates me and if I'm being totally honest, I hate him, too. But that's no reason to play a prank on him, right?

INCORRECT!

The fragile peace agreement wasn't gonna hold. In fact, it would probably be dissolved before dinner time. Besides, a small prank war would be a good way to test my new roommate without attacking him physically. But anyways...

Aside from that and the fire drill in second period, nothing major happened. The day continued as normal and after my second class, we were all dismissed to A lunch or free period. I was strolling down the corridor when Dean caught me on the way to the commons which was a disaster waiting to happen. "Thanks for screwing me up, asshat!" "What you didn't get the schematics I sent you?" I grinned cheekily.

"Oh, yeah. Haha! Some gratitude I get for saving your ass," he barked. I stopped and whirled around to face him. "Careful where you throw that ego, Dean," I warned. "Or else you'll find it shoved in a place where the sun don't shine." He stepped closer to me and I held my chin high. "You think I'm afraid of you? Andy, you have no idea all the shit I went through, the shit I'm still going through," he snarled. "I'm not afraid of you or anybody!"

"Is that so?"

"There are worse things in this world to fear. Things that _you_ should be scared of," he glowered. "Oh, yeah? You mean like the Boogeyman or Jeepers Creepers?" I jeered mockingly. "If you knew who you were dealing with, you wouldn't be laughing," he spat. "Uh-oh, I guess I just pissed off the Ghostbuster now he blasts me with his plasma cannon," I laughed. "On that note, you said we have third, fifth, and last period together, huh?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, why?" I furrowed my brow suspiciously. He just shrugged and gave me a tight smile, "No reason. Although, I suggest you watch your back." Then he pushed past me and started to walk away. "Why is that?" I called after him. "'Cause you ain't been in a prank war until you've faced the master," he said, as he continued to storm down the hall.

"Yeah, we'll see." I goaded.

"'Go to Hallowreign,' they said. 'It'll be a fresh start!'" I sniffed. I returned my attention to the hall leading to the commons and almost instantly knocked into a girl with a petite figure causing her to drop her books. "I am so sorry," I apologized. She bent down and began picking up her things. "No, no. It's fine. It was my fault. I-I-" she cut herself off.

"Here let me help you with this," I volunteered. I began to pick papers and notebooks off the floor. "Your, uh, your accent... I take it you aren't from 'round here," I noticed. For the first time since I bumped into her, she met my eyes. Call me cliche for saying this, but she had the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen in my life. I swear, her eyes were like dusty embers sparkling in the sun. "Yes, I'm from England," she smiled shyly. "I just transferred here."

"Sweet! I'm Andy."

"Hermione," she replied.

"What, like _Harry Potter_?" I joked.

"Yes, exactly _Harry Potter_ ," she quipped.

"Even better!" I smiled.

She stopped and beamed sweetly, before shaking her head and grabbing her books off the floor.

Once she picked up the last of her things, I helped her to her feet and handed her back her other books. "Thanks," she sighed graciously. "So, what class you headed to?" I asked. "I need to get to the east side of the building to get to room 517 for Homeroom," Hermione explained. "Where are you headed?"

"Well, I got free period for half an hour so I'm heading to the commons to hang out with my friends, but I can show you where the room is," I offered kindly. She nodded, "Yes, thank you."

* * *

Hermione was a really sweet girl and incredibly brilliant. She also has a wit that rivals mine and Tony's, which was always a good thing. We talked and laughed as I walked her to class and for the first time since arriving here, I felt as though everything would turn out OK. She had just finished telling me a funny story about her friend Ron back in England when we reached our destination.

"Well, as promised. Room 517 on the east side, M'lady," I announced. A hint of a blush graced her cheek. "Thank you again for the help," she smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I owe you one." "Pfft, you owe me nothing," I started. "But if you _insist_ , then my only price is that you have lunch with me and my friends." She laughed lightly and nodded in affirmation. "Sure," she answered.

"Great. See you then?"

"Yes. Bye, Andy." Then, she turned and entered the classroom.

I smirked to myself proudly. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. I walked back the way I came in the direction of the commons. At the time, I didn't realize that someone was following me or how that would come to affect my future Hallowreign High.

I got back to the commons which was fairly empty and was immediately greeted by the sound of quiet laughter and giggling. Curious, I followed the noise until I found Ahsoka and Dean's brother, Sam, cackling, sitting across from each other on the couch. "Wait, so Dean just tripped over a branch and the bear attacked him?" Ahsoka laughed. "Yeah, it would've been funny had we not been running for our lives," Sam jested. It was good to see my sister making lemonade out of shitty lemons, even if it was with the Winchester boy.

As curious as I was in hearing the end of the story, my need to break words with my sister outweighed my piqued interest. "Ahem," I cleared my throat. The two teenagers jumped and whirled around to look at me. I smirked down at them. "Sorry for the intrusion, Sammy, but I must have a word with my sister in private," I spoke. "Oh, uh, yeah. I should go find my brother anyway," the boy got up from his seat.

"I think he headed down to the cafeteria," I said.

"Oh, thanks, Andy," Sam replied.

"Wait, Skyguy, can't whatever you have to say wait till later?" my sister whined. I gave Ahsoka a peculiar look.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka, we'll just catch up later at lunch, okay?" Sam chimed in. I watched the exchange inquisitively. "Okay," Ahsoka sighed. "Oh, and, Andy, it's Sam," Sam corrected. Andy looked taken aback for a minute. "What?" "You called me "Sammy," but I like to go by 'Sam'," Sam explained semi-brazenly. "Just a personal preference." I hummed. Well, I think I like this kid a little more now. Definitely more than his brother. "Well, alright then," I grinned good-naturedly. "My apologies, _Sam_." Sam gave a small smile and nodded to the both of us before leaving. I watched him as he went and once he was out of earshot, I hopped over the couch and sat opposite of Ahsoka.

"So, what was _so_ important that you had to interrupt my conversation with my new friend?" she snipped. "It's probably nothing, but..." I trailed off. "But?" she asked. I looked around before leaning in close to my sister. "I think someone is following me," I whispered.

"You're kidding, right?"

I frowned. "No. I'm dead serious." "Serious? You interrupted my conversation because of some deep-seated paranoia and you call it "serious"?" Ahsoka griped.

"This is serious, Snips! I've been apprehensive all day," I argued quietly, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention from my possible stalker. "What if Ferus had one of his goons tail me or some shit?" She leaned in close to me and said, "If Ferus or any of his crew were watching you, we would know. They ain't exactly subtle."

"Yeah, you're right about that," I exhaled, "but I still get this feeling like someone's watching me." "Well, you couldn't have chosen a different time to rant to me about your paranoia and _not_ barge in right when Sammy's story was getting good?" she huffed in annoyance. "I wanted to hear the rest of that bear story."

"Aww, my little sister has a crush?" I mocked jokingly. Ahsoka folded her arms and glared at me. "You're not funny, Skyguy, and I _don't_ have a crush."

"Hey, Snips, don't give that bull," I chuckled.

She furrowed her brow. "What bull?" "So that's how it's going to be?" I asked cheekily. "I don't know what you are talking about, so yeah," she shot back. I scoffed playfully, "So we're just gonna pretend that you weren't getting cozy with Sam Winchester?" "I so wasn't getting cozy with _anyone_ ," she denied. "Besides, it's the first day of school." 

"Meaning?" I said, raising my brow quizzically. "Meaning, it usually takes me two weeks to fully get to know someone and another week and a half at least to determine whether I have a crush on them, Skyguy," Ahsoka snarked dismissively. "So, you're telling me that it's too early for you to know if you have a crush on Sam?" I pressed. "Yeah, basically," she answered. "But on the flip side, you're willing to wait until you've gotten to know him a little better before you start pining after him in quiet desperation," I grinned. She rolled her eyes and groaned. "I never said that, you put the words in my mouth."

"Bet you wished it were something else in your--" "Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" she hissed cutting me off. 

"So you're _sure_ that you're not crushing on Sam Winchester?" I asked. "Yes," she replied. "Are you _positive_ that you're not crushing on Sam Winchester?" "Yes, Andy," she gritted out. But I decided to be a pain, so I said, "Are you _positively sure_ that you're not crushing on Sam Winchester?"

"Yes!"

"Are you _super positively sure_ that you're not crushing on Sam Winchester?"

"If you ask me that one. More. Time."

However, I wasn't done yet. I had to do the perfect annoying iteration of the question so that she'd get royally pissed off...

And I knew exactly how I was gonna do it, too.

"Are you... _supercalifragilisticexpialidociously_ _positively sure_ that you're not crushing on Winchester Jr.?"

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled seconds before she attacked me. I laughed raucously, while defending myself, as she continuously punched me. I knew that last one would work like a charm because growing up, she _hated_ watching _Mary Poppins_. She would ramble about how the logic of the film made no sense and that women don't fly on umbrellas and that nobody was perfect or even "practically perfect." Most of all though, she _really_ friggin' hated that one song that starts and ends with "s" with a burning passion like no other.

"I hate you!" she yelled, as she got her last hit in. "No, you don't," I replied. "Secondly, ow, 'cause my arm still hurts from earlier."

"I don't care about your stupid arm," she grumbled. I frowned in confusion, lifting myself into a sitting position. "What's wrong, Snips?" Silence, and then, "You do this every time, Ani." My heart skipped a beat and immediately I went into "big-brother mode." No one ever calls me "Ani" unless I allow them to. Not even Tony or Ben call me that. The only people I let call me "Ani" are Quintus, Ahsoka, and... and my mom. One of them is dead and the other two don't call me by that name unless some heavy crap is about to go down.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. My sister looked at me as if I'd grown a third eye. "Every time I make friends with a guy, you always tease me and say that I have a crush on them," she continued. I backed at her, not for her accusation, but because of the nature of her accusation. "Are you effing kidding me?" "What?" she said. "Ahsoka, I was just joking and I do not do that _every_ single time you have a male friend," I defended weakly, because, deep down, I knew it was a lie. A lie which she was about to call me out on in 3... 2... 1...

"Really?" she scoffed.

"Yes, really. I don't do that," I stood by my lie.

"Yes, you do. Every dang time, you do it," she countered.

"Okay, name one guy friend, besides Sam, that I've teased you about. Go," I said. Immediately she lifted her hand as she counted off all the boys that I teased her about. "Damien Jones, Elijah Smith, Matthew Holtzer, Cedric Threepio, Rex Clone, Lux Bonteri, Ethan Cage, Sam Winchester," she concluded. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before finally saying, "Well, technically, you only know Rex, Ethan, and Cedric through their association with me, so they don't count. Second, I said _besides_ Sam Winchester and you _included_ him. Third of all, I said name _one_ guy, you named seventy-six of 'em."

"Andrew," she growled warningly. "Okay, okay, I get it," I raised my hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, Snips." I saw her relax her shoulders and smile softly, "Thank you." I nodded to her sincerely, "So, I'm obviously going to stop messing with you about this for a few weeks, and then I'm going go right back to doing it, but I gotta know this first: why don't you like that I tease about this stuff?"

I witnessed the chilly, stoic expression wash over her face once again. That meant she was about to shut me out, but I had a feeling we were on the cusp of something big here and I was not about to let her frigid behavior stop me from helping her. No way! "Hey," I placed a gentle and loving hand on my sister's shoulder and she shakily looked in my direction, "it's me, Ahsoka. I'm your big brother, remember?"

She gave me a wavering smile and I responded by pulling her closer to me. "It's okay, baby," I cooed as I heard soft cries emit from Ahsoka's lips. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her bright blonde and blue hair. "Snips," I cupped her face in my hands, so she was looking at me, "I have known you since you were 9-years-old and our parents would bring us to the playground.

"Even before CPS took you from your parents, you were _my_ little sister. Whenever you were alone at the orphanage, it was just us. Whenever Ben took you in, it was still just us. Whenever he would go to one of those conferences for his company in another state or country and left us with the nanny, it was still _always_ us." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Yeah, you're right," she said wetly.

"I know I'm right and you know how I know?" She smirked but shook her head. "Because even when the world is ending, it's still always gonna be just us." "Pinkie promise?" she extended her right pinkie finger at me. "I pinkie promise." I chuckled humorously, hooking my pinkie with hers. "So, what is the big issue you have with me teasing you about boys?" She groaned loudly. "Yeah, you thought I forgot with all this sweet talk I was giving you, huh? No, ma'am. Spill!" I ordered.

After a few minutes of debating back and forth, she finally opened up to me about her past with these other guys. That's when I learned that some of the girls teased her about them in her ballet class and not in the fun, loving way like me. They taunted her and told her that she'd never be good enough for any of them, even if she had liked them.

Hearing this made me mad. Madder than I've ever been before. The rage that was stirring up inside me was something raw and primal... almost otherworldly. She told me that even though she knew I would never make fun of her like that, it still reminded her of what those girls did. The immense anger I felt morphed into extreme guilt. I think I apologized five more times to her after that to which she forgave me, of course, but still.

After that, we hugged it out again and that's when I decided to take my leave.

"Alright, then. Well, I'm goin' back to my room."

It was her turn to scoff. "So you interrupted my conversation with my new friend, teased me about having a crush on him, ranted about your paranoia, then comforted me like a decent big brother, then talked to me about nothing at all, and on top of that, you mentioned Mary freaking Poppins!?" "On the contrary, little sis, I just wanted to be a dick," I rolled my eyes. Quickly ducking into the hallway, I nearly missed the object Ahsoka threw at my head.

Once I was in the clear, I stumbled up the stairs and came face-to-face with a boy with dark curly hair and almost silver-grey eyes. He was a few inches shorter than me but looked to be rather well built.

"Excuse me, man. I need to get through."

"Are you Andrew Walker?"

I paled. I never gave this dude my name. Hell, I literally just bumped into him for the first time in my life! I laughed uneasily, "Sorry, I think you have me at a disadvantage. Who are you?" "Go to the library in the north wing at 8 o'clock tonight. All will be explained there," he ignored my question. I grabbed his arm and turned him back to me when he made to leave. "What do you mean? Who sent you?" I rambled.

"Lucia sends her regards and looks forward to meeting you after school today."

Shit!

So I'm paranoid, Ahsoka?

Paranoia my ass.

To Be Continued...

.....


	11. Chapter 10: Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to explore our established characters through the eyes of Hermione Granger.

Wow, um, so this is my first chapter and I'm kind of new to it. Just bear with me, please? Alright, well, my name is Hermione Green. I'm from England. My two best friends are Harry and Ron. I'm also a witch and I am a former student of Elmont School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, that was simple enough.

The reason I am no longer attending is that I was being harassed by Drakon and his goons. Now, usually, I can handle him, but not the last school year or the beginning of this one. I'd go into further detail, but that's a spoiler that I'm not ready to talk about. Let's just say some things went down with Drakon and my friends that I just can't come back from.

Anyhow, for the fourth time you've heard this, let's get back to the story.

So after the bell rang to dismiss us to B-lunch, I gathered my things and headed straight to my locker to put my stuff away. Then I headed down to the cafeteria. When I got into the lunchroom, I immediately gaped in awe. Now sure it wasn't as grand as the one at Elmont, but it was nevertheless impressive. The room had sort of a modern rustic atmosphere.

The cafeteria was already filling up with students coming from free period or homeroom and I searched for the familiar mop of honey-blond hair and sky blue eyes that I'd seen earlier today. I had been searching a while and was getting hungry so I went into the lunch line and got some food. I was nearing the end of the line when I heard Andy say something behind me. I jumped in the air, nearly dropping my tray. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "C'mon, my friend and my sister are sitting over here."

He led me to the table where his friends were seated. As we approached the table, I heard a boy with mud-brown hair and eyes talking to a girl with platinum blonde and blue braids along with grayish blue eyes talking about failed launch experiments and developing new technology. "Look, all I'm saying is that dad and Obie are moving a little too fast with the Jericho project," the boy said.

"Dude, it's uncle Howie's company and uncle Obie is the CFO. They can do whatever they want," she said. "But it's not even ready for launch testing let alone selling to the U.S. Military!" he shot back. "Yo, kiddos! What's up?" Andy called out taking a seat across from the boy. I took the seat on the left of him and smiled shyly at his friends.

"Hey, Skyguy," the girl smiled. Andy and the girl reached over the table and did this weird fist-bump handshake before he repeated the action to his other friend. "So, guys, this is Hermione and she is new here, too," Andy gestured towards me. His two friends moved their attention on me curiously... At least that's what I assumed it was anyway. The girl eyed me suspiciously, while the guy looked back and forth between myself and Andy, as though he was the cat that ate the canary. "Uh, so this is my sister Ahsoka. Don't let her weirdness scare you, she's usually harmless," Andy explained. "And this is-"

"Well, hello, Hermione. Lovely to make your acquaintance," he said impishly. "Name's Tony Stark." Andy sighed, "Yeah, and also don't let his... anything scare you off." "If you didn't want her to get scared off, you wouldn't have introduced yourself in the first place," I heard Ahsoka mutter under her breath. If Andy heard her, he did not comment. Although, that did make me wonder what she meant by that. Then I remembered something and furrowed my brow. "Tony Stark? _The_ Tony Stark?" I asked.

"The very same."

I gave Andy a look of shock and all he did was shrug casually. "You never said you were friends with Howard Stark's son," I flabbergasted. "Well, you didn't ask," he said back. Just then, two more boys showed up. Both of them were quite tall for their age but still looked much younger than Tony and Andy. "Hi, Ahsoka," one of the boys said meekly. Everyone else at the table turned their heads to the young teens now sitting down on the opposite side of Ahsoka. Immediately I noticed a curious change in Anakin's demeanor.

The boy that spoke earlier had dark Chestnut hair and kaleidoscope eyes. He was highly attractive, just not my type, and he had a smile that made the already light-filled room feel that much brighter. The other one was the exact opposite. He had bright blonde hair and blue-green eyes with an impish grin that could rival Stark's. "Hey, boys," she grinned in response. "Everyone, this is Sam and Brady. I met them in English class."

"Nice to meet you, Brady. Sam, glad to see you. Also, I hope my sister hasn't been corrupting you two," Andy winked mischievously. "Well, well, well," Tony chuckled. "It seems that while I was off continuing my school year, you and Andy went and got yourselves a couple of hand-holders to hang with."

I flushed at Tony's remark, while Sam chuckled nervously. "Whoa, Stark! Wait a minute," Brady held up his hand. "Well, I... uh... I wouldn't go that far. We're just friends, you know?" Sam stammered. "Exactly," I agreed, "I just met you people, after all." "Don't take it seriously, Tony likes joking around like that," Andy rolled his eyes sardonically. "He also likes to play Cupid," Ahsoka groaned half-heartedly. "Why is that?" I asked.

"Andy just broke up with his girlfriend and Tony's way of getting him over that is, well, setting him up with a new girl." Brady nearly choked on his drink to keep himself from laughing. "You've got to be kidding me, Ahsoka?" Andy glared in embarrassment. "Hey, they asked," Ahsoka argued. "That doesn't mean you have to-- I mean, you could've-- nevermind!" Anakin shook his head in frustration.

"Hey, he needs to get out more!" Tony defended. "But shouldn't that be _his_ decision," Sam cut in. "Exactly! See? Sam gets it!" Andy shouted. "True, but you don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to socializing," Tony pointed out. "Dude, really?" Andy snipped. "Well, that's not true. Otherwise, he wouldn't have walked me to class or invited me to sit with you guys," I chimed in.

"That's just the kind of guy Andy is. He may seem all rough on the outside, but deep down, he's a softie," Ahsoka remarked. "Am not. I just... have a few chinks in my armor," Andy countered. "You're telling me. Back when I first met him, he was a real scrappy dude," Tony remembered. "When did you guys meet?" Sam asked. "Uh, back in '99, I believe?" Tony looked to Skywalker. "Yeah, yeah. We were in the sixth grade at the time," he affirmed. "Mhmm. He had just been taken in by his foster dad by then," Tony answered. "Tony, I don't think," Andy started. "Wait, Andy, you're adopted?" I asked. Andy hid his face in his hands. "Uh, yeah. Ahsoka and I grew up in the same group home before Ben swooped in and adopted us," Andy said shyly. "Yep," Tony nodded.

"Stark, can you not..." Ahsoka tried again.

"Were you guys orphan for a long time?" Brady inquired to Andy and Ahsoka. Andy, sighed in defeat, "Uh, no. Not for long, but, um, it sure felt like it." He spoke so timidly, I was taken aback by the sudden shyness that seemed to wipe away any signs of the down-to-earth, bright young man I'd just witnessed moments ago. I looked over and saw Sam's expression shift into a look of unease. That's when I noticed he began fiddling with his hands and tapping his leg. "Andy, are you OK?" I asked gently. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm great!" he smiled tightly. I knew he was lying, but it wasn't my place to pry. He continued tapping his leg and twiddling his thumbs.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't talk about this," Sam began. Before anyone could ask why Anakin got up and left the table. Everyone, including myself, snapped our attention towards the man of the hour. "Uh-oh," Ahsoka groaned. "Uh-oh? Why, uh-oh?" Sam asked. "Ani has a certain condition," Ahsoka spoke hesitantly. "Condition? You mean like sickness or something?" Tony asked. I gave Tony a peculiar look. "Wouldn't you know if he was sick?" "He _clearly_ never would have told me if he was," Stark responded.

"What's going on with your brother?" Brady questioned Ahsoka.

"That's what I was trying to tell you all. Andy doesn't tell people about how became an orphan, because talking about it almost always triggers something in his head," Ahsoka shushed. "Is he... Going through... Is he having a panic attack?" Sam questioned lightly. Ahsoka nodded matter-of-factly. "You need some help?" Tony called after them. "No, you've done enough," Ahsoka snarked.

That just made me wonder what else was going on with Andy Walker? What other secrets did he have? For the first time since we sat down Sam, Brady, and I shared a look of curiosity and mutual understanding. We both wanted to figure out what the hell was up with Andy and his sister. "Just gotta ask: we are going after them, right?" I said to the boys. "Hell, yeah! That's my friend," Tony snorted. We both looked to Sam expectantly. "Uh, I guess we could go check on him," he answered.

That only left Brady, who said, "Ah, what the heck. Let's go!!" Then we grabbed our things and raced off after Andy and Ahsoka.

* * *

We were running down the hallways and checking empty rooms to find the siblings for what seemed like forever when we finally got to the last room at the end of Hall H, somewhere near the east side of the building. The boys and I were panting and sweating slightly from how much we were running when we got there. "This... This is... the... the last... Whoo, Jesus... the last room," Tony panted. "Damn... I... I need to... need to hit the gym... more this is ridiculous!"

Finally, we caught our breath and entered the room, Sam softly closing the door behind us. From the looks of it, the room was once used as a sort of dance studio or training room. Now it was old and dusty with cobwebs everywhere, the smell of stale musk permeating the room. "What is this place?" Tony asked. "Shouldn't we be asking _you_ that question?" I sneezed. "Believe it or not, I haven't seen every inch of this place, so bear with me," he shot back. "Yeah, fine. Can we just find Andy and Ahsoka, and leave?" Sam waved away a thick web from his hair. "Agreed," I said.

"Guys?" A voice said from nowhere.

Snapping our heads in the direction the voice came from, we rushed towards it, which brought us to a small set of stairs leading down to a lower part of the training room that resembled a typical lounge area. There we found, Ahsoka and Andy sitting on the large steps. She looked our way and quietly beckoned us over.

"Andy?" Tony said gently.

Silence.

"Andy, I'm sorry for whatever I said," Stark repeated.

No answer.

Tony went to sit on the opposite side Andy on the third step, while Sam and I sat on the second. I gently placed a hand on his knee. "Andy? Can you tell us what's wrong?" "He's not answering," Tony started. Andy gave us all a pitiful look and looked like he wanted to say something, but came up short. "Hey, bro. It's all good, OK? You don't have to say anything right now," Tony clapped his back.

The former lowered his head. "You guys aren't gonna say I'm weird or call me "freak"," Anakin asked lowly. "No!" Ahsoka called out. "Dude, no way!" Tony scoffed dismissively. "Absolutely not," I stated. "Hell, no, man," Brady responded. "We all have our quirks and our baggage that we have to carry. That doesn't mean we should be judged by it," Sam continued. "And whatever yours is, you don't have to carry it on your own," I chimed.

"Even if you don't wanna talk, we'll still be around to offer up a little empathy," Tony added. "Yeah, I may have only just met you, but I know enough to know that you are a good guy, man. We just don't wanna see you hurt," Brady said. I felt my heartbeat speed up a little when I saw Anakin kind of smile at our words.

"Okay, well, uh, I guess I should begin with my mom's death," he started. Ahsoka placed a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder. "Are you sure?" Looking to Ahsoka, he nodded, "They're bound to find out sooner or later if they decide to stick around. Might as well clear the air now. However, this conversation _does not_ leave this room; you guys got that?"

We all nodded in agreement and then he began telling us his story and explained the cause and depth of his trauma. As he did, I sat there next to the others, listening with rapt attention as he discussed his mental illness. Occasionally, Tony would pat his friend on the leg whenever it got to the point where Andy's eyes would start welling up with tears. By the end of the story, I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"You know, my mom, she had the most beautiful hazel eyes and long, brown hair that I remember hiding in and running my hands through," Andy sighed wistfully. "But the thing I miss the most about her is her laugh, her smile. How she seemed to light up a room with her vibrance and hope. That's what I'll miss the most."

"I'm so sorry, Andy. That's horrible what happened to you," Brady consoled. Andy sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Well, ahem, we all have our scars and burdens that we've got to carry in life. This just happened to be mine," he exhaled. "So... any of you scared off, yet?" Tony clapped Andy on the back saying, "You ain't getting rid of _me_ that easy, Walker." "Same here," Ahsoka put in. "If I'm gonna be Ahsoka's friend, then I need to be yours, too," Brady added. "I know a thing or two about life-scarring situations, and I've seen what they can do to people," Sam spoke. "The fact that you're still standing is a thing to admire, Andy. It'd be stupid of me not to _at least_ take notes on how to keep my head high." "I'm staying, too. Plus, Ahsoka was right," I said. "If you didn't want to scare me off, you wouldn't have said "hello" in the first place." 

Andy rolled his eyes at us and gagged obnoxiously. "Okay, I get it. I'm stuck with you guys, aren't I?"

"Yeah!" the rest of us said in unison.

Something was telling me this was going to be an interesting school year with Andy and this band of misfits.

It made me think of home.

To Be Continued...

.....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this Prologue or at the very least, your interest has been piqued. Comments and kudos are much appreciated and any advice or constructive criticism is welcome. Please be sure to comment, it really encourages me to update faster.


End file.
